


Gyökereink

by DrHenrika



Series: City Park Afternoons [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, család, gyökerek, rokonság, származás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHenrika/pseuds/DrHenrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Édesapám akkor készítette el először a családfáját, amikor erre kényszerült a második világháború idején a zsidótörvény miatt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gyökereink

**Author's Note:**

> Az alábbi írás a City Park Afternoons #06: Családfa című promptjára készült.

Édesapám akkor készítette el először a családfáját, amikor erre kényszerült a második világháború idején a zsidótörvény miatt. Aztán én egy kicsit tovább írtam, hozzátéve anyám részét. 

A lányomat is mindig érdekelte a származása, úgyhogy ő meg hozzátette az ő édesapjáét. Így most már elég teljes a kép, mert bárki bármit mond, igenis fontos, hogy honnan jöttünk. Kell, hogy ismerjük a gyökereinket, hiszen onnan hajtanak ki a faágak.

Lelkileg szegények a gyökértelen emberek. Csak az a fa tud szépen lombosodni, amelynek ép, egészséges gyökerei vannak. És bárhová is visz a sorsunk, soha nem szabad elfelejteni, hogy honnan jöttünk, mert csak így lehet teljes az életünk.


End file.
